erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Senju, Ryusuta
''History Up to the now. 'As a student this kid has always been a good learner, having hardly anyone who shares his surname to be with seeing that his parents had died a long time ago, the only person Ryusuta see's as family is his sensei Tau Uchiha and his sister Kotori Uchiha. Although Ryusuta does have someone he see's as his father by the name of Kira. Ryusuta has always thought he was alone when it came to certain situations, he tends to do things on his own due to the boy's arragents. He tends to go against those who offer protection because he only wants to rely on his own power and skill. Senju Ryusuta is very strong minded at that, he has defeated many other students in the academy using his own fighting tactics ,but yet he has not lost a single spar against a student or anyone else. He use to have no goals, no dreams and thought he had no purpose in the shinobi world because of his first failure on the Genin exams. But before the next exams had took place Ryusuta Senju trained daily ,despite his best efforts he felt as if he was getting no where and felt trapped at ground 0. The boy was troubled in a way, but all his troubles began to fade away when he met the following people that in a way gave him purpose to fight -Bakudo Aburame, Nanami Azura,Motetsu, Shukada, Shiori Hyuuga and Saiko Nara . ''' The child learned that he doesn't have to always do things on his own. He always neglected a helping hand because of his thinking " I always do well enough alone!" but even he knew that doing things alone will have a down fall sooner or later. Even his sensei Tau saw that he was too stuburn to understand that everyone needs help once in a while. Ryusuta has even found himself a rival to compete with named Shukada. Though the two have never seen eachother in battle, they both can feel the talent each of them hold. Ryusuta usually trains and spars with his friend Bakudo , the two spar while holding back for most of the time so that they wont hurt eachother in case some events were to happend. The boys train intensely by sparring on water or going up a mountain , at times they may even though a weapon or two at each other as there sensei Tau watched. Ryusuta has even went head on with Saiko once before during a kidnapping event which was held in the Academy, all the higher ups were acting like they were bandits but Ryusuta already knew it was all just a game. But he wanted to test his skills against someone of greater talent. He and Saiko went head on for a good bit ,almost being cut by a kunai Ryusuta was able to slip dash his way from Saiko and slickly make a breakthrough for the door to advance to the next stage of the event. Getting past all other Genin guarding the other doors, by the time He arrived to the hostage who name was Milly, she had told him it was too late an the event had ended even though he was the first to make it to her, but Ryusuta didn't worry for he was just there to test his skill. The kid knows his limits, running up a mountain and back has told him that, as a Senju he knows his clan was once one of the strongest upon a time and wish to regain that greatness himself and become the strongest Senju of his clan today. He has always attended class and sometimes he skipped a few because of what he already knew. Not long after a month or two during the boys training with his friends and sensei , another Genin exam had occured and he was so nervous for himself and his friends Bakudo and Nanami. But luckily he had passed the exam aswell as Bakudo, though Nanami had not taken the exam yet for reasons he had no idea of. Though Nanami,Tau,Bakudo,Motetsu,Kane, everyone was proud of his success to becoming a Genin finally. But before the exams there was an explosion, the Hospital was blown up along with an Hotel, when the boy was training on top the mountain he saw it happend from afar. He went to see what was going on ,him and his sensei Tau''.' '''No one seemed to be in the village except that there were people guarding the outside of the Hokage mansion. He was then told to go to the office due to it being a duty of the higher ups to protect every villagers in the Office. Ryusuta was eager to go out the office and survive for himself, he was angry because he did not want the protection of others, Kira had stopped him from leaving many times and Shiori even helped. Though eventually when people weren't paying attention Ryusuta snuck out and was on the outside once again, but he wanted to see who was the one who had blown up the hospital. Not knowing who did so he was ready for battle and his instincts had lead him to it. Ryusuta was very well prepared, he had already learned all three basic jutsu and the wall/water/tree climbing walking jutsu. He was skilled with handling weapons aswell , but the boy had ran into a hooded man who then tried to rush in and stab him with a kunai. Ryusuta knew that he was in a battle but he couldn't help but to smile after he kicked the man down after dodging his strike. The man then ran and Ryusuta ran after him leaving out the gates of the village he didn't that man to get away. Soon after the man came to a stop in the middle of seven tree's. He turned to the boy and introduced himself claiming to be somone named Bane Hizu. The boy could of cared less of the name for all he wanted was to end the battle with the man in all black clothing. The man cast out his arms revealing two windmill shurikens on his hips , one on each side he grabbed one and had tossed it to the boys direction. With the distance they were in he had just enough time to dodge with the windmill landing on the ground scraping durt into the air. Ryusuta knew he had no choice but to prepare himself. He performed hand signs in order to set up the Kawarimi jutsu in case he'd have another windmill coming his way. The boy then reached into his backpouch grabbing two shuriken in his left and right hand thus rushing forth to Bane and throwing them at him aiming for his torso and hands. The Battle Ryusuta's Breakthrough The shurikens glided threw the air while the man rushed towards the boy. He was sure that they would land a hit as they ran towads eachother, the man tried to dodge most of them but were hit with the shurikens landing a hit on his right hand and his right side of his chest. The man then threw the last windmill shuriken he had but Ryusuta being smart enough to have his kawarimi in position he was ale to replace his body with a log of wood from a tree in the area they were in. He had reappeared next to the tree where he was able to perform another set of hand signs to create a bunshin genjutsu base clone of himself. He made it run towards the man but surprisingly it worked, the man thought it was the REAL Ryusuta making the clone strike a fake attack as it faded away while Ryusuta threw a kunai at the mans left leg landing the hit the manw as forced to kneel down. But he left the kunai and shuriken in where they had stabbed him. Ryusuta knew this battle was going to take a while so he revealed himself from behind the tree grabbing a kunai from his holster in his battle ready stance running towards the crazed man while he had also ran towards him. As the finally met close up in combat Ryusuta had thrust his kunai forward to try and stab him, the man quickly grabbed his hand this kicking him in the ribs sending him west of where he stood leaving Ryusuta to glide across the ground with his feet still on the ground. The two clashed for a good period of time , Ryusuta was hit by a few of his shurikens and scraped on his left shoulder by a kunai. But luckily Ryusuta had prepared another substitution jutsu for Bane as he then played the game of deception tricking Bane into thinking that he would really rush in for a attack upfront . Ryusuta had double kicked the guy towards a tree seeing that they were both tired the man lost his wind(breath) in the process of his back hitting a tree and a double kick to the chest where he already had shuriken stabbed into. While the man was down Ryusuta had picked up one of the windmill shuriken he had thrown earlier that was stabbed into the ground, he struggled greatly picking it up yet along holding it with his right hand and arm. The man then said to him "I can't believe I'm being defeated....By a Konoha Student...." . The boy glared at him with the face of a killer before he'd finally left the heavy windmill up and run forth to stab the windmill into the tree by stabbing it threw Bane first and finally killing him with banes cry of defeat and Ryusuta's roar of victor. The boy fell to his knees trying to hold himself back up making his way back to the village seeing it was not that far, but he was quickly comfronted by a medical ninja who then brought him home seeing that the hospital was blowned up and healed him by closing up the wounds. The boy was in recovery for an entire week but during that week he was being treated and watched over by a girl named Tsubaki who would bring him Ramen and wrap his arms with bandeges. His sensei Tau would come to visit him aswell , but during the fifth day of his recovery Tau had shown and told him something he had never heard of, He told him about the "Sharingan" the curse of the Uchiha and shown it to him. Ryusuta was simply amazed and surprised to what he had just learned.Days past as he heals by natural causes, he finally has the chance to train even harder after that fight he had he knows what he must do and what he shall improve in, he wont allow his rival Shukada to surpass him. This child has became Genin at the age of 10 and is well trained aswell, he wants to live up to his clan title Senju"A Thousand Skills" and become one of the strongest Shinobi in his village and if so the world. Soon another Rogue had appeared and wanted to fight the boy in the sewers. But he was smart and had his friend Bakudo come along with him, the man was well clothed in black which made it difficult to fight seeing that the sewers hardly had any light, But luckily he had a tourch with him and both Bakudo and Ryusuta tricked the man with their bunshin clones seeing that in the dark no shadows would be visible and the only way to be sure it was a clone would be to hit it and see if the attack fades threw, when the man attacked Ryusuta's clone that allowed him to hear out how close he was, and when Bakudo's clone went in Ryusuta had the tourch to light the path as Bakudo's bugs followed behind his clone. The man threw his weapons at the clone but soon then the bugs had already gotten to him, he struggled to kill them off but eventually they swarmed him and drained his chakra dry. After the man had finally been defeated and died, Ryusuta used the tourch to set the body to flames while the fire rises. Soon the two left the sewers and returned to the village with a look of sorrow on there face after keeping a man in such agony. The two learned that the shinobi world is filled with death and more, but they had alot of growing up to do before they became mature and true shinobi. ''The boys journey and new partners ---------HIDDEN CHAPTER-----'' Category:People